


Too Much Attention

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Interspecies, M/M, Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily asked for an on-Quest fic in which Aragorn notices Frodo flirting with Boromir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



"Thank you," Frodo said softly as Boromir set him down on the far side of the stream. Boromir had already made the crossing once in order to carry Pippin, while Aragorn had helped Merry and then Sam. "You and Aragorn are very kind and patient with us."

"It is no trouble," Boromir said, and despite the dark Frodo could see his broad grin. "I would not have wanted to put you in danger."

"Merry and I did learn to swim when we were children, but this water is cold and swift, and I am glad not to have my clothes soaked through, as it seems colder each time we lie down to attempt to sleep."

They paused for a few moments to let Boromir squeeze some of the excess water out of his own things. "Aragorn and I are much more accustomed to hard travel than you and your fellows," he said. "Still, I'd not complain if our fearless leaders would allow us to make a fire at our next camp."

Frodo laughed and immediately stopped himself, felt that he ought to say something to make up for it but did not much feel like defending them. So that all he came up with was a rather vague and half-hearted, "Oh, Gandalf and Aragorn have their reasons."

"They have excuses for everything, but they ought to be concerned for your health and wellbeing as well as the secrecy of the quest."

Boromir's smile was gone now as he looked into Frodo's eyes. He set his hand on Frodo's shoulder and the warmth of it spread with a rush through his chest. Frodo felt himself blushing and had to look away. "They… They do care for my wellbeing, I'm sure of that. Aragorn in particular is quite...attentive, and he's given me much help, ever since we encountered him in Bree."

At that moment Frodo's wandering gaze met Aragorn's. He was standing some yards away and speaking with Legolas, too far away to hear Frodo and Boromir's conversation but close enough to make out their forms. It seemed Frodo could never get away from these grim faces! He looked back at Boromir and took the heavy hand in his own, starting forward along their path. "I must say though that his attention is sometimes rather harsh."

"Yes," said Boromir, walking with him and continuing to grasp his hand.

Frodo looked straight ahead as he added, "And you are much gentler than…well, gentler than you look."

Frodo liked the way the Boromir's laughter rumbled through his whole body. It was nothing like the light, easy laughter of hobbits, and he wondered whether this was the way of all Big Folk – the way their bodies were made – or something particular to Boromir. He could not remember a time when Aragorn had laughed out loud, even in Rivendell, when he'd been his most at ease.

"I hope you will come to look at us Men differently once we come to Minas Tirith," Boromir said, as if he could read Frodo's mind. "We live in difficult times, and many of us have had to fight throughout our lives. We cannot afford to live the happy, carefree lives your folk have in the Shire..."

Frodo could have interrupted him. _Not all our lives are so carefree_, he might have said, but he chose to keep silent and listen. After all, he had enough special treatment from those he'd met since leaving the Shire; it was just as well that they knew little of what he'd gone through before. More than any of the others, Boromir seemed to like to help Frodo, as if he were an innocent in need of protecting, and Frodo found he didn't mind that.

"Our people have many reasons to be wary of foreigners," Boromir continued. "Still, I hope you will find us to be friendly and fair. Gentle, even if we don't look it."

Later in the night's march the path through the woods narrowed, and the nine fellows had to walk in a single file. Sometimes the others, especially Pippin, would join in Frodo and Boromir's conversation, trading tales of Gondor and the Shire. Still, even without touching, and even with their speech loud enough for the others to hear, Frodo felt as if they were connected somehow, sharing some kind of secret. Their talk kept that warm glow alive in his chest though the coldest part of the night.

To Frodo and everyone's relief, when the light started to come up Aragorn announced that they could indeed make a small fire to dry their wet clothes and have a bit of warmth as they lay down to rest for the day.

Sam and Pippin went with Legolas and Gimli to gather some dry wood, and Frodo and Merry were starting to lay out the hobbits' bedrolls when Aragorn said, "Could I have a word with you, Ring-bearer?"

"Of course," said Frodo, coming to stand with him at the edge of the clearing. "Though I do wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Why not? It is the task you have agreed to, and I would rather not have you forgetting that responsibility."

"I haven't forgotten. I feel the burden of this…task, every minute of every day."

"And yet you laugh and skip along your path like a child," Aragorn muttered.

Frodo was flabbergasted. Where had this allegation even come from? "I do not skip," Frodo said firmly. He smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood as he added, "I may have tripped a few times because it is hard to see the path in the dark."

Rather than answer this, Aragorn led them a short distance farther away from the others and then stopped again. "Do you not think you are devoting undue attention and...affection to the Captain of Gondor?"

"I wasn't, er..."

"Surely you realise that Boromir is attempting to win you hobbits over to his side of things."

"But we don't _have_ sides. We all have the same goals."

"'When we come to Minas Tirith,'" Aragorn mocked. "He talks as if that decision were already made. As if it were _his_ right to make it! He should be treating you with more respect, and if he acts that way you should _demand_ more respect from him."

"Excuse me?" said Frodo, starting to raise his voice. "How about I demand some respect right now? Boromir isn't the one who calls me aside to lecture me about my way of walking!"

"You should be setting a better example for the other hobbits, rather than holding hands with your new friend in the dark."

"I say, Strider, what business is this of yours? Are you implying that there's something _improper_ about the way I act with Boromir?"

"I imply nothing. I'm telling you plainly that you should be more careful."

"Oh, honestly! My flirting with one Man or another does not put our quest in danger, and I wish you wouldn't feel the need to make excuses just because you're _jealous_."

"Frodo Baggins!"

"At your service and your family's." Frodo crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

Aragorn gritted his teeth. "I am not telling you this out of jealousy."

"Then leave it alone, please. If you keep acting this way your anger is likely to cause us more trouble than my friendliness. The others will already be starting to wonder what's taking us so long." Frodo suppressed a yawn – thinking about lying down made him suddenly very tired, but he knew he'd do better not to show any weakness at the moment.

"We can go back then," said Aragorn. "This conversation can be finished, if you'll agree to be more on your guard with him."

"But I can't do that, don't you see? Or I won't. I need to be able to trust all of you. Anyway, haven't we gone over all this enough times? We hobbits have different ways of dealing with our troubles than you do. If I laugh at someone's jokes, don't assume it's because I don't have a care in the world. Perhaps I _need_ to laugh and hold hands with someone because if I don't I'll only be able to think about this thing hanging round my neck."

Aragorn's expression finally softened, and he reached for Frodo's hand. "I _do_ understand that, Frodo."

"No, I don't think you do. Look, I'm not…I understand that you're concerned, but you're not my lover and you're not my father. I truly don't think you should have any right to decide who I should hold hands with." So saying, he pulled his hand away from Aragorn's and took a step back toward the camp. "Now if it's all right with you I'd like to try to get some sleep. I assume you don't mind if I lie close to the other hobbits in order to keep warm. Or is that dangerous as well? Creating factions within the Fellowship?"

If Aragorn answered, Frodo didn't hear him. He joined the others at the same time Pippin and Sam returned were coming back with their arms full of small twigs and branches – Legolas and Gimli would be bringing the bigger pieces. While Sam set directly about lighting the fire, Pippin went straight to Boromir and, grinning, presented his treasure, as if offering him a gift.

_Shameless flirt_, Frodo thought with a flash of annoyance, and then he laughed at himself.

When they did lie down to sleep, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the closeness of cousins and old friends, Frodo whispered in Pippin's ear, "Got any more plans for getting Boromir's attention tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Pippin. "Yes, I do."

"Good then." Frodo smiled and squeezed Pippin's shoulder. "Keep it up. It makes things more interesting."


End file.
